


0. rules n such

by snowstormofthecentury



Series: minecraft youtuber fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Techbur twins, Trans!Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i am very complicated, no irl names will be used if they have a username help, puffy is schlatts sister, sally is fundy's loving mom, wilbur and tommy are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormofthecentury/pseuds/snowstormofthecentury
Summary: feel free to req anythin!
Series: minecraft youtuber fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	0. rules n such

hi hello! century here, and this is my mcyt fics series book thing :D!! i honestly have no idea how ao3 works but hey i'm here anyways :], so let's get to guidelines!

WHAT I WILL WRITE  
\- sfw, fluff, angst  
\- family relations  
\- family relations with rule-bending (ex. tubbo is apart of the sbi family dynamic ; ex2. techno isn't apart of the sbi family dynamic)  
\- platonic/romantic relationships  
\- character-centric fics (ex. story about ghostbur's thoughts)  
\- m/m, f/m, f/f  
\- abusive relationships (TO AN EXTENT. NO ACTUAL VIOLENCE JUST HINTING.)  
\- transmasc! fundy :) (IN TERMS OF THE DSMP)  
\- dadschlatt is cool feel free to req!  
\- you can make up your own family dynamics with whoever you want just let me know who is who!

WHAT I WILL NOT WRITE  
\- minors romantic relationship (ex. ranboo, tubbo, tommyinnit, purpled)  
\- rape/non-con  
\- abusive relationships (TO AN EXTENT.)  
\- transgender characters (ex. transmasc!wilbur)  
\- incest

ROMANTIC SHIPS I WILL MOST LIKELY WRITE THE MOST  
\- techbur (technoblade/wilbur)  
\- schlattbur (jschlatt/wilbur)  
\- illuberries (illumina1337/fruitberries)

ROMANTIC SHIPS I WILL WRITE AS WELL  
\- minxachu (minx/nihachu)  
\- wilachu (wilbur/nihachu)  
\- minxschlatt (minx/jschlatt)  
\- technophil (technoblade/philza)  
\- fundywastaken (fundy/dream)  
\- quackinap (quackity/sapnap)  
\- karlnap (karl/sapnap)  
\- karlity (karl/quackity)  
\- karlquackinap (karl/quackity/sapnap)  
\- dreamet (dream/eret)  
\- skephalo (skeppy/badboyhalo)  
\- antvelvet (antfrost/redvelvet)  
\- puffachu (captainpuffy/nihachu)

SHIPS I WILL NOT WRITE  
\- dreamnotfound (dream/george)  
\- dreamnoblade (dream/technoblade)  
\- dreambur (dream/wilbur)

EXTRA NOTES  
\- all of the ships above can be also platonic as well :)  
\- i will take any ships into consideration!  
\- the ships listed are just some that i like the most, and will probably write more of. i will still write your requests if they're not on the list!  
\- i will write any platonic ship as well :) (ex. techbur twins, tubboinnit platonic)  
\- please don't request if you're problematic unless you have good intentions thank you  
\- requests with dream are a weird topic i can work on. i will not write platonic or romantic with dream most of the time.

Q/A  
\- dream fics? ; weird topic. i will write dream/ranboo not platonic/romantic, but in the terms of manipulation; this is under the topic of angst. if you say dream/tommy angst please be specific :)  
\- what type of angst will you do? ; character death/injury/memory loss, anything of the sort!  
\- why are abusive relationships under both writing categories? ; abuse will be off page. i won't write direct abuse, but i will hint at it. it's an iffy topic and i won't write much abuse on my own mind.  
\- why won't you write transgender characters aside from fundy? ; they make me dysphoric and extremely uncomfortable

questions are allowed to be asked, and feel free to request what you want!!  
i'm probably missing stuff sorry if this is lengthy.!!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to req anythin!


End file.
